Teachings of love
by inezg7167
Summary: Boomer finds out he is failing math and science and that his teachers have found him a tutor who happens to be Blossom. Both he and Blossom agree to keeping it a secret from their siblings as to not start trouble. But what happens when feeling are added to the mix?
1. Chapter 1

Teachings of Love: Chapter One

Boomer and his brothers were on their way to Townsville High to start their Junior year. Him and his brother haven't changed much they were still evil and did crimes. The boys walked there in silence and when they got there they went their seperate ways. Brick went to the basketball team and his girlfriend Berzerk, who Boomer thought wasn't anything special or much of a girlfriend, but more on that later. Butch went to the football team and his girlfriend Brute _a lot _more on that later. And then Boomer went to the baceball team and his best friend John Valentine. John and Boomer have been best friends since the boys come back in 7th grade.

"Hey! It's the Boom!" John said in excitement "What is it now John?" Boomer asked knowing the tone too well. "Why do you say that?" john asked while Boomer gave him a knowing look for a reply. "Ok ok, Geez! Blossom and Kat are practicing for the begining of the year carnival with the rest of the PPG and your coming with me to spy!" John said happly "No, I don't think so." Boomer said but John was alredy draging him along "I didn't ask, I told!" was all John said

Boomer and John were outside the music room listening to the girls practice.

Inside "I don't know why we're singing 'Lady Marmalade' and wearing burlesque outfits!" Buttercup said aggressively. "Don't complain at least it's not the bikinies. It's just the corset and fishnet stockings!" Bubbles said excited. "I like the outfits and BC you can't sing that's why your raping right blossy?" Kat asked "I guess and Butters you can't sing." Blossom said plainly. "Well excuse ma! Sorry I have no music talent!" BC said mad "No you do, you can rap!" Bubbles said happy ignoring Buttercup's glares. "Lets just practice now. Ok," Blossom said exhausted

Outside "They're going to be in burlesque outfits?! YES!" John sexclamed excited. "Shut up! They'll hear you, you perv!" Boomer whispered harshly. "Sorry" John whispered back

Inside "Ok so who is doing the Missy Elliott part?" BC asked "We are using her voice we just put our names at the end" Kat answered. "Ok, lets start!" Bubbles exclamed (They are only doing their separate parts next chapter it will be the whole song)

_[Bubbles:]_  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

_[Kat:]_  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah

_[Buttercup:]_  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

_[Blossom:]_  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Outside The girls finish practicing John and Boomer started walking to class. "Wow, I can't wait to see them perform, huh Boomer?" John asked excited. "Yeah" Boomer symply said walking away.

Later that day

"What do you mean I'm failing math and science I haven't even started the shool year!" Boomer yelled mad at the news he was just told. "Listen Boomer you failed _last _year not this year. So we aranged a tutor for you that you will have the _whole_ year." Mr. Martin the science teacher said emphasizing the word whole. "Fine, who is it?" Boomer asked defeated just then the door opened revealing...Blossom?! "HER?!" Boomer exclamed Blossom rolled her eyes "Look, I don't want to tutor you-" she began until Boomer cut her off. "Then why are you?!" Boomer shouted with more anger. "-but I have to or they will fail me too!" she continued agrivated. "Look kids we know your history and if you want we won't inform your parents or siblings about the tutoring." Mrs. Moore the math teacher offer. Blossom and Boomer exchanged a look and said "ok" "Good, now the tutoring will begin after the begining of the year carnival." The teacher said dismissing them for the day with both thinking _"This is going to be a long year."_

**I hope you liked this and I love to hear opinions. I don't own the song, the ppg, or the rrb. *Inez*XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

Teachings of love: Chapter two

In music club after the meeting with the math and science teacher. "I can't believe the threatened to fail you if you didn't tutor him!" Kat said upset. "I know, but you have to be quiet, I only told you about it not even my sisters know!" Blossom whispered "Why?" Kat asked looking confused. "There are two things that could happen. One: They through a fit and come with me to _every_ meating to make sure I'm safe. Or two: They would want me to trick him into giving us their secrets." Blossom explained "Oh, I see and you don't want eithr of those to happen, 'cause they both end in a fight." Kat said understanding the problem. "Yeah, pretty much." Blossom said "Well at least he's cute." Kat said smirking "Kat! No he's not!" Blossom said blushing "Then why you blushing?" Kat giggled "Shut up and go play the drums!" Blossom said mad and her blush deepened "Whatever you say, but your still red!" Kat said laughing "Shut up!" Blossom yelled nom looking like a tomato.

Same time with the bace ball team. "Wow, thwt sucks dude." John said to a upset Boomer "I know, but don't tell anyone. my brothers don't even know." Boomer said as they ran the track "What? Why?" John asked confused "Ok it can go two ways. One: they do a gang attack on Blossom and kill her. Two: Thay use me to find a weakness." Boomer explained "And both end in a fight." John said understanding the problem also "Yup," Boomer said nodding his head "Well at least she is hot!" John said with smirk "Dude! No she isn't hot!" Boomer said with pink cheeks "Dude your blushing!" John laughed "No I'm not!" Boomer said now blushing red "Whatever you say !" John laughed as he ran away from Boomer.

The next day at the carnival Everyone was getting ready to see the girls perform their song. Backstage everything waas ready to go and John forced Boomer to sit in the front row with him. Soon the curtains opened revealing the girls in their outfits, making all the boys drool. Then the music started. _**(outfits on profile)**_

_[Missy Elliot]_

Ladys and gentlemen welcom to the Moulin Rouge

_[Buttercup:]_  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

_**Boomer watched Blossom suprised that she was even singing this song let alone wear that!**_

_[All:]_  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

_[Bubbles:]_  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

_**He had to admitt that she was beautiful.**_

_[All:]_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

_[Buttercup:]_  
What What, What what  
_[Bubbles:]_  
ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_[Buttercup:]_  
yea yea yea yea

_[Kat:]_  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah

_[All:]_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_**Boomer looked over at John seeing that he was only looking at Kat.**_

_[Buttercup:]_  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

_[Blossom:]_  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

_**Boomer was suprised at her voice yesterday she didn't sound that good, but maybe that was because he was behind a door.**_

_[Kat:]_  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

_[Bubbles:]_  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
_[Blossom:]_  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

_[All:]_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

_[Missy:]_  
Blossom...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Kat... (Lady Marmalade)  
Buttercup...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Bubbles...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

Once the song was done Boomer had to smack John to get him to stop drooling. Ms. Mills had Blossom and Kat stay in their outfits and passout flyers to join music club. Boomer turned torward John, who had his eyes on Kat, so he smacked him again before speaking. "I have to go to the library to meet to Blossom. I'll see you after. Oh and stop drooling over Kat!" Boomer smirked when he seen John blush. "I'll stop drooling over Kat when you admit you think Blossom's hot!" John smirked knowing he won. "Shut up! i don't think that!" Boomer said blushing. Before John could say anything else Boomer walked off.

In the library. Boomer sat at the very back so no one would see him with Blossom. Soon Blossom walked in, and she was wearing her regular cloths now. "Hey, so what do you want to start with?" Blossom asked as she sat down. "Math, that is harder for me." Boomer answered taking out his math book. Blossom helped him with some problems and showed him tricks to remember the formulas. After a while they moved on to science. Once in a while Boomer would glance at her when she wasn't paying attention and Blossom would do the same. Soon Boomer was done with his science homework. They still had about a hour before they could leave, so they sat there in an awkward silence for a few minute until Boomer broke it. "Sorry I was rude to you yesterday." he apologized shocking Blossom. She looked at him with wide eyes causing him to chuckle. "Um...it's ok, but aren't you ment to be rude to me?" she asked confused "Yeah I am, but i thought that since we're going to be spending more time together we might as well be nice." he said smilling. This shocked Blossom even more. "Ok, I guess we could try that." she agreed, but thought of somethin and asked "But what about when we fight don't you think use being nice would get in the way?" "No, because _we_ don't fight eachother. We fight our counterparts." he answered. Blossom thought about it for a while and the said "Ok, I guess this could work." she smiled at him. The rest of the time they talked to eachother. They talked about hobies and favorite things. Soon the hour was up and they walked back to the carnival. The rest of the day was uneventful. Both of them did tell their friends about their new agreement. Whem the carnival was over everyone went home. before Jonh and Kat went to bed they both though "Blossom and Boomer are going to fall for eachother."

**Thanks for reading. I love feadback. I don't own the ppgs or the rrbs. *Inez*XD!**


End file.
